


我被那男孩吃了一整年的早餐

by Linkaicat



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cheggsy無差, M/M, 校園AU, 滿滿的台式風格
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkaicat/pseuds/Linkaicat
Summary: 查理每天為蘿西送早餐，沒想到那堆早餐都進去了伊格西的肚子裡。





	我被那男孩吃了一整年的早餐

**Author's Note:**

> 梗來自：https://www.plurk.com/p/l9r3qh  
> ※充滿台式風格注意(笑
> 
> 這邊也是很久以前寫的了，一樣挺喜歡的所以也發來這裡XD

查理最近有個很大困擾，一切都是那該死的前男友，突然跟自己說要分手結果原來是劈腿去找女人而在自己大痛大哭之後跑回來說要復合。他媽的，好險那場痛讓他回了理智，看清了那個自私的爛男人，他如果還跟他復合那他就是隻豬！  
但前男友仍是勾勾迪地讓查理感到無限煩躁，他必須想點辦法讓他徹底放棄。

看他的好友迪格比瘋狂地跟他講著哪一班的女孩多正多可愛，他想要買早餐追求你覺得如何之類的話題，讓查理有了個點子。追求他人似乎不錯，這或許是個讓前男友死心的好方法。但必須是風雲人物，讓大家都知道，會迅速傳開來的八卦的那種。

看起來隔壁棟那個加入熱舞社的蘿西會是個好選擇？又正又辣，但卻高冷得像座冰山不輕易與不熟的人打交道，據說許多男孩去追求都煞羽而歸，這種成功率極低的目標對他來說剛剛好。

 

於是查理開始每天都會買一份早餐，穿過長長的空中走道，前往隔壁棟的教室去送愛心遞殷勤。即便蘿西一開始就很明確地拒絕，說請不要浪費時間金錢了，我有喜歡的人。但查理只是露出一抹笑，用著自認為最誠摯、最溫暖的嗓音跟她說沒關係，請接受我的愛。

他可不能放棄，前男友還在無賴著糾纏著他天真的以為自己還愛著他。去死吧！查理必須要讓他知道他們已經徹底回不去了。

就這樣，他每天都準備著各式各樣的早餐，有時候是漢堡有時候是蛋餅，外加一杯紅茶或者是奶茶，準時到隔壁棟教室報到。事情被傳了開來，一個月兩個月過去了，大家都說他癡情，也有人說他是笨蛋。但是管他的呢？重點是他的方法湊效了，那個令自己又痛又心寒的前男友已經不再找他了。

查理本來打算在過一個多月後停止這般追求，但是某天他正巧，從坐著的位子上瞧見了對面，就是隔壁棟的教室裡，蘿西將他的早餐拿給了同班的一個男孩。查理的視力很好，所以他清楚看見那個男孩迫不及待地打開早餐袋，將裡頭的大冰奶插上吸管大大地吸了一口，然後滿足地瞇著眼，拿著他那天準備的三明治開始津津有味地吃著。

幾次刻意地觀察後，查理發現他每次送給蘿西的早餐都被那位男孩給接收了。他為此還特地詢問一下那男孩叫什麼。聽說叫伊格西安文，沒有參與任何社團，每次都匆匆忙忙一打下課鐘就衝出教室，有些老師對此頗有微詞。

原來他的早餐沒有被隨意地丟進垃圾桶，而是進了那位叫伊格西的肚子裡。而伊格西並不是勉強接受，而是狂喜地接收。發現是伊格西後查理每次會故意在送完早餐後躲到旁邊的柱子偷聽偷看，有時候伊格西看到查理一走就會歡呼地跑到門口問蘿西今天是什麼樣的早餐。

後來查理更是知道，伊格西討厭吃洋蔥以及黑橄欖。有一次是聽到伊格西大聲嚷嚷說噢天殺的橄欖！有一次則是在座位上看見伊格西仔細地將漢堡裡的生洋蔥挑出來。

莫名其妙的這成為了查理每天上學的小確幸，他期待著看見伊格西開懷吃的他所準備早餐的表情；更是會特地去搜查哪邊的早餐獨特又好吃而特地一大早去排隊。

 

久而久之，查理發現他好像喜歡上伊格西了，但是他也不知道如何告白，告白也怕會讓人誤會，誤會他故意聲東擊西，這或許對蘿西來說也會是個不尊重。

 

所以他沒有再多做什麼，一年就這樣過去了，準備迎接畢業。

 

在畢業典禮即將開始的前一個禮拜，令他訝異的，伊格西來找他。

他們去了天臺，伊格西捉著制服下擺，低著頭站了好長一段時間也不講話，等到查理腳都站酸了才結結巴巴地說：「對不起我是貪吃的婊子，其、其實你給蘿西的那些早餐都是我吃的...我、我、我...對不起我吃掉了你的愛情...」

整張臉都皺了起來並且嘴巴下彎緊閉的樣子讓查理想到了伊格西養的巴哥犬。喔他才不是什麼變態，他只是剛好那次跑步的時候碰巧路過公園看見熟悉的身影在跟一隻胖到有些誇張的小短腿巴哥犬玩得不亦樂乎，害他就這樣傻楞楞地流著汗站在寒風中看他們一人一犬，最後導致感冒。

而伊格西那些可愛的話語讓查理差點直接笑出聲來，他用拳頭摀著嘴忍住笑意，卻似乎讓伊格西以為他緊抿的嘴唇是在生氣，急忙地說：「我、我會還的！可、可是可能不能一次還清...我、我可以分期付款嗎？你再給我你的聯絡方式，我每個月會還你固定的錢！」

「喔天我應該早點跟你說的，但是你買的早餐真是他媽的美味，媽的都你啦害我被制約，害我發現沒有的時候還他媽的超級失落不知道在失落個啥鬼，結果害我這一年胖了五公斤...媽的我幹嘛跟你說這些...」  
伊格西開始不受控制的亂說著，眼神慌亂地左右飄移，然後說出後才後悔自己的快口快語，臉也越脹越紅。

天，這是他看過，男孩最可愛的樣子了。  
查理終於忍不住笑出聲，他覺得心情超好，原來在他有幾天感冒沒法去學校所以沒送早餐的時候伊格西竟然覺得失落嗎？天啊他真的無法克制自己不斷上揚的嘴角。

「咳，其實...那些早餐是買給你的。」查理用笑彎的眼認真地看著伊格西，娓娓道來他會送早餐的原因。包括他怎麼發現蘿西是把早餐給伊格西的，看到伊格西開心地把那些東西吃完他會覺得多麼地愉悅，並從中知道伊格西喜歡吃什麼討厭吃什麼，甚至是發現伊格西感冒的時候將冰的飲料換成熱的之類等等。

 

「你大概不知道我的教室就在你們對面，甚至是我的位子也剛好坐在窗邊吧。」查理搔了搔腦袋。「況且我也讓你胖了五公斤，就...其實也互不相欠吧？」

有些好笑地看著傻愣在那邊的伊格西，查理繼續說：「即便如此，請問我是否還是可以給你我的聯絡方式呢？」

 

────  
就這樣，伊格西交到了男朋友，而蘿西知道的時候還咆嘯著說：「媽啦！憑什麼你這個回家社的魯小胖吃個早餐就可以得到多金大帥哥！？」

 

─END


End file.
